I hate you!
by Anime Rocker xD
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals! There I am, but with a one-shot this time. I decided to, while we have the pairings estabilished, to polish my romantic scenes with little one-shots. Belive it or not, I had free period today in French, the teacher let us do whatever we wanted since she had some paperwork to do, and I didn't really want to rub the mint while doing nothing. I had this idea for some time now, so there we are.

I cut my hair...yeah I was angry, a bit of depression so instead of slitting my wrists...I slit my hair. Last year was long, and I began to cut it more often, until my hair can get spiky with hair gel or spray. Don't get me wrong, I am a girl, but happens to have some weird fixes about tomboyish hair and style.

Well, enjoy the story and don't worry, I will update the long ones, but I have a lot of homeworks and yeah...a shit.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OoooooooOooooooooooooooooO

"What the hell?!"

"No way!" An 19 year old pink haired girl and a green haired swordsmaster were glaring daggers at eachother. The captain and the crew of the Straw Hats were ready to leave Thousand Sunny in the care of two of the strongest in the crew. Sakura glared at the captain and her older cousin.

"Sanji-nii, there's no way I will remain behind with Mr. Sword-Ass over here!"

"Watch your mouth pink-tard bitch!" They glared lighting, while arm-wrestling. Sanji sighed as he pulled out his cigarette from his mouth to speak.

"I don't like the marimo either but you two are one of the strongest from the crew." His little cousin only huffed like a little child, crossing her arms over her large chest. The blue-haired cyborg sighed.

"Just try to not destroy the ship while we are gone." He took one last glance at the duo, before slamming the door of the living room shut.

1...2...3...

Sakura got out her twin battle axes while Zoro got out his three swords, the sound of the clinging metal echoed through the ship

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"With me?! You are the one who put blue dye in my shampoo last week! I looked like freakin' Franky the whole week!" Sakura yelled enraged at him, while charging some chidori.

"Well duh because you painted my Wado Ichimonji hot pink! That's my favourite sword! Who the fuck would do that besides you?!"

"Maybe if you wouldn't stole my kunai colection than I wouldn't need to take measures!"

"I don't stole it! I saw Usopp running with them trying to make something useful of it, because they are completly useless!"

"Useless?! Said the sea-weed guy which gets lost trying to find the way to the bathroom!"

"That happened only ONCE!"

"Still much for a dude OLDER than me!"

"You are acting like a child."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Am not you teme!"

"Yes you are, baka!"

"Marimo!"

"Now you sound like that idiot cousin of yours!"

"Don't talk about Sanji-nii-san like that!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you will not!"

"Yes I wi- what was that?" They heard unknown footsteps. They became louder and Sakura yelped and jumped in Zoro's arms, Scooby Doo style. A gray furred cat meow-ed at them, as she sat down to groom itself.

"A cat?"

"So much for being a ninja." He snickered at her, as she grunted. He pushed her playfully, not too hard for him, but hard enough for her little frame to fall. She grabbed his shirt in the process, to make him fall on top of her.

"I hate you." Sakura grunted.

"Tehnically is not my fault, but I can't deny that I don't like it." He smirked as her red face clashed with her hair. She grunted, but before the pinkette could respond, her mouth was attacked by his, sealing the gap between their faces with a bruising kiss.

Sakura damned herself for kissing the idiot back, but still she ran her hands through his hair, as his arms slid down on her waist. They deepened in the kiss, which got in a make-out session.

OooooooooooooooooOoooooo

"Wow it seems that they didn't blown up the ship while we were gone. Sanji, you owe me 1000 belis." Nami grinned she looked at the untouched ship. Sanji frowned as taking the requested amount of money.

"Why Nami-swan! Why?"

The orange haired girl jumped happily towards the ship, with the crew behind her. They opened the living room door and their jaw slacked. Only Brook had a perverted grin on his face.

Right before their eyes, Zoro and Sakura were making out shameless, half-naked, only Sakura was in a bra and his coat on her shoulders.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE COUSIN, YOU SHITTY MARIMO?!" Sanji yelled outraged as the skelleton elbowed Nami on the side.

"I won the bet." The undead snickered as Nami pulled out the belis, and grunted as she gave him the money.

OooooooooooooooOoooooooo

Sorry, no lemons, I suck at them, and yeah...I'M NOT A PERV! Neither I don't like Yuri or Yaoi, though i read some...they weren't bad, and they were only mild, as secondary parings. Ok well I know is short, I just wanted to be the first who start the ZoroSaku FF archive with this one-shot. :D

I found a better Ace/Saku fanart which is soooooooooooo cute! ^^ Also lots of Sebastian/Saku, some LuffySaku...and some HarrySaku too o.O Our minds are well weird...okay enough with this, I also need a lil helper, to can help me with ideas for new chappies. I need a bit help for the Time's Flower Petals story, but only this. For the next two series is everything planned. Well almost everything. I'm not gonna spoil about what is it about, also I have some one-shots in my mind, but later.

Tell me in reviews and suggestions if you want another one-shot, and the details. It can be from the cannon, or a random stuation like this. You choose!

Well Ja ne I'm off! ^•^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peeps. I;m Alex in case you've forgotten about me, as I haven't posted in a good while. Sadly to say, I've been busy and still am, but I haven't forgotten about my sketches so I have both good news and bad news. The bad news are that I'm discontinuing every story I have because: shitty way of writing, useless details and paragraphs, you name it. Not to mention OOC-ness of the canon characers. However, all these months I was away I honed my writing skills and began writing originbals, horror inclined, so: I'll come back with the beta versions of my stories. Better written. Not to mention Sakura's personality was all abrupt and unstable, always switching like two other persons, not tlaking about Inner or Matatabi.

I apologize again and hope to stay tuned to see my beta versions soon. :) Also, there exists a chatting app called FanFiction Amino where you can chat with other writer, just like Anime Amino, app for all OTAKUs, and Virtual Space Amino or Geeky Amino, for all roleplayers. You can find me there if you wanna chat :3


End file.
